fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ergo (Gyrohem)
Character Theme Summary He was a nameless soldier on the battlefield, committing countless atrocities for the sake of winning. After the fire of Mardial City, the withered and exhausted man's regrets caught up to him, and he decided for himself that to atone for his sins, he must end his own life... That is, until meeting a young Linx and Yoshimitsu Rifelson. This man's name has been forgotten years ago, but many called him Ergo, the Unstoppable Force. Appearance and Personality Ergo has a nearly bald head with a small circle beard, a muscular build, mostly by being in the army for most of his life, and his attire is a leather jacket with the Mardial City Army logo stitched onto it, a long-sleeved brown shirt underneath, pastel brown camo pants, and black combat boots. Ergo in his army days was a typical, average soldier on the battlefield, with only one mindset: win. After many consecutive battles won he started to adopt the act of comedy to relieve his boredom, creating witty remarks and sarcastic comments, nearly to the point of coming off as rude. He had no reason not to, as he was a high ranking officer with thousands under his command, eventually creating the mindset that nobody can dare rival him in physical and mental contests. That is, until Omen joined the army: the only person who was to be his one and only rival and friend. After resigning from the army to live a more peaceful life, Ergo changed. These days he is usually calm, with the common exception when he starts drinking. He lessened his rude remarks— though keeping his witty banter and sarcasm— and even gives advice and wisdom to travelers, though he does get short tempered around Linx whenever they talk, just like with Omen. In his army days, Ergo only had one philosophy: survival of the fittest. Only the strong survive and the weak die. This led him to make horrid acts for his city, all for the sake of making it stronger. He never realized the ramifications of this mindset until those days were over. When all that was left of him were a man with no purpose and blood on his hands. When he sat down with both Omen and Eleina Rifelson, and talked of their times in war. How it affected families and relationships. How they were torn and shred without remorse by his own two hands. When Ergo himself obtained a family, a wife and child he dearly loved, he finally realized what he has done to all of the people he has slain... ...and how it felt to lose it all in the burning of Mardial City. His wife, his child, his only family. All burnt to ash. Fully knowing how it feels to lose those important to him, he decided the only plausible way of redemption is death itself... ...Before he was able to go through with it however, he met a young Omen and Yoshimitsu Rifelson, the last son and daughter of the Rifelson family. Feeling a glimmer of hope and seeing this as a chance to atone, Ergo trained both children. His time training them in combat and in mind finally made Ergo realize his redemption wasn't in death for his mistakes, but in teaching unknowing souls not to repeat them, and instead to learn from them. To keep moving forward despite the tragedies in the past and in the future. At first, in battle, it seemed as though Ergo powered through an enemy with sheer brute force alone. But in truth, Ergo usually went for the dirtiest trick possible to win without the enemy noticing. Sweeps, traps, or anything to catch the enemy off-guard, as that's what he learned for himself in his time as a soldier. Eventually though, he quelled this thought with his time sparring with the Rifelson family. He always fights seriously, showing off his true strength in the beginning of every fight, though, this does make him tired quicker, choosing to end a battle as quickly as possible. Ergo is a man of war, scarred of war, and atoned by warning the young of war. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Mardial City Weight: 221 lbs Height: 6'3 ft Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: *'Pre-Mardial City Burning:' Weapons, debating, challenges, weeding out the weak, growing stronger physically and mentally *'Post-Mardial City Burning:' Debating, challenges, growing stronger mentally, his family, companionship, protecting those who can't protect themselves Dislikes: *'Pre-Mardial City Burning:' The weak, ones who can't protect themselves, companionship, no challenges *'Post-Mardial City Burning:' His past self Hobbies: Working out, training, debating, fishing Values: Previously had the mindset of survival of the fittest. In present time though, it's to keep moving forward despite tragedies in the past and in the future Martial Status: Widowed Status: Alive and semi-active (Spends his days in the woods near Mardial City training) Affiliations: '''Linx Rifelson, Yoshimitsu Rifelson '''Previous Affiliations: The Mardial City Army, Omen Rifelson Alignment: ' *'Pre-Mardial City Burning: Lawful Neutral *'Post-Mardial City Burning:' Chaotic Good MBTI: ENTP Color Identity: '''Brown '''Extra Music: * Forces (God Hand) (Ergo in battle) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | 8-A, higher with stats amplification | 8-B, higher with stats amplification Name: Ergo (His nickname. His real name was forgotten) Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male Age: 36 (BoS), 39 (EoS/Weakened) Note: Same age as Omen Rifelson if he was still around. Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), the Unstoppable Force (Title given in the army) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, H2H Combatant, Aura and Willpower Manipulation (On self. Clarification on the abilities here. Is able to manipulate their own Aura, ex: making Aura stronger on one side in exchange for another side), Aura Sensing (All Aura users are able to sense different Aura in the world and how much of it is there in each area/being. Skilled users in this ability can sense things other than Aura), Enhanced Senses (Aura users passively have a "sixth-sense" that alerts them of danger and increases their over-all senses when in danger), Pain Negation, Limited Energy Manipulation (via Aura Energy. Not his strong-suit), Limited Precognition (Is able to "sense" attacks slightly before they happen), Regeneration (Mid-Low. All Aura users passively have this level of regeneration. It's not useful for combat however, since it's a relatively slow healing process), Limited Physics Manipulation (All Supernaturals are able to manipulate physics to an extent to achieve all of the fantastical physical feats they display, such as running at speeds that would normally destroy the environment, without actually destroying it), Close Weapon Master, Statistics Amplification (All Supernaturals have this. With imagination, the user is able to hypothetically increase their physical strength, though not durability. However, Ergo's Stat Amp is different from normal, and he's able to increase all of his physical stats, including durability), Energy Resistance, Elemental Resistance, Is able to lower their physical strength down to their opponent's if they're weaker than them (via Limiter. They're not able to lower their durability) Note: All of the abilities listed are because of Willpower Manipulation and because he has Aura. If all of his Aura depletes, then he won't be able to use any of the abilities listed here. Attack Potency: At least Street level (Considerably stronger than the average soldier, and is comparable to Omen without Aura) | Multi-City Block level '''(Completely terminated groups of trained Supernatural soldiers), '''higher with stats amplification | City Block level (Severely weakened and permanently injured after battling many of Abyssion's men, but is still physically fit), higher with stats amplification Note: His energy projectiles do the less damage than his melee attacks. He's able to lower his physical stats down to his opponent's if they're weaker than him, though not his durability. Speed: Peak Human (Should be comparable to himself when not amplifying his speed) | Peak Human without amplifying his speed (Normally, Supernaturals on Gyrohem are able to control their speed with training. They're all born with MHS+ instincts that activate when in danger, but they must train their bodies to react or move at that speed at will. That means normally, they would still be regular in speed. Ergo stated he was comparable to Omen in terms of speed when it wasn't amplified), Massively Hypersonic+ with amplifying his speed (Far faster than Linx when he was 16 years old. Was able to save Linx and Yoshimitsu from a lightning strike just an inch away from their faces by pushing them aside, looking up at the lightning, slash at it multiple times and completely destroying it, all when it was centimeters from his face), higher with stats amplification | Athletic Human without amplifying his speed (Slower, but still faster than the average person without Aura), Massively Hypersonic+ with amplifying his speed, higher with stats amplification Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Multi-City Block Class, higher with stats amplification | City Block Class, higher with stats amplification Durability: '''At least '''Street level | Multi-City Block level '''(Can tank hits from a multitude of trained Supernatural soldiers), '''higher with stats amplification | City Block level, higher with stats amplifcation Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman (Trained Linx non-stop for hours on end), higher with stats amplification | Superhuman, higher with stats amplification Range: Extended Melee Range with a weapon | Extended Melee Range, likely much higher with a weapon, higher with stats amplification, a couple meters with energy projectiles Standard Equipment: None notable (Usually uses any weapon he's picked up) Intelligence: Ergo isn't academically fit, as he never had a proper education in the army. But, he's still a quick learner, being able to decipher an enemy's weakness and exploit it in near seconds. He is able to adapt to unfavorable situations, and he has an ability to see an enemy's attacks before they even execute it just by looking at their slightest movement, which borders on precognition. Weaknesses: Linx Rifelson's nagging | Same as before. His Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. All abilities, with the exception of physical abilities, drain stamina every usage | Same as before, but is able to feel pain more easily Notable Attacks and Techniques * Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could manipulate all of the energy around them or anywhere around the planet. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Ergo primarily uses this ability as a projectile, but sometimes uses it to create a makeshift weapon. * "Willpower": '''An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. This allows Ergo to have his Statistics Amplification. Feats *Trained a young Linx Rifelson and Yoshimitsu Rifelson. *Decimated groups of well trained Supernatural soldiers. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Fumiko Zakura (Kawaii Samurai !?!) Fumiko's Profile (Note: Speed equalized, 8-A versions) Key: Without Aura | Base/Prime | End of Series Base/Weakened Trivia: * Ergo used to be a close friend and companion of Omen Rifelson. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:ENTP Characters Category:Tier 9